The Life Story of Renesmee Cullen
by USANAguy
Summary: Breaking Dawn, by Renesmee's point of view. Only it's in the same reality, and universe as my, Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower, fan-fic. And her grown-up life later on.
1. The First Three Hours

The Life Story of Renesmee Cullen

**Author's Note: This is the same as Breaking Dawn, but takes place in the same reality as my fan-fic, Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower. But since it's by Reneesme's point of view, let's just say that Jacob is her 'Singer' and she imprinted on him as some hybrid, werewolf side effect. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Birth, and The First Three Hours

**Reneesme's point of view:  
**  
I was aware. Aware of sounds. Voices. But I couldn't make them out. I was warm, in some kind of liquid. I was curled up in a fetal position. I knew there had been time before this, but this was the first moment I was aware of, as though my mind was developing to the point of, to the point where I could be aware at all, every memory from the point of awareness onward I remembered flawlessly, very clearly.

It was dark, pitch black. It was a very enclosed space, I could hardly move. I tried pushing out and stretching, and each time I heard noises of pain as though someone nearby was groaning in discomfort. I wanted to do something to help, but what could I do. I then fell into unconsciousness. When I awoke, I could hear voices beyond the black wall around me. The voices were muffled but I could make them out, parts of them at least, it was some kind of conversation, I don't know what they were talking about, but there was one voice in particular that was the closest, almost internal, it was a soft sweet voice, I liked to just listen to it, then there was another voice, I think it was a male voice. This voice was also soft and sweet. There was some kind of commotion, and then the sweet feminine voice was suddenly very loud for a moment, it took me by surprise and I kicked out. They kept talking and a word came to my mind 'mother' that's the word that I was associating the voice with. I was content. I didn't need anything else in the world. More talking. The one who makes the sweet voice, I wanted the best for her, I loved her. 'I love her', the words were. So much natural knowledge in my brain; language, mathematical abstraction, even scientific concepts, but a part of all that was telling me that was not natural. There was more commotion outside. And then quiet. The conversation started up again. I kicked out and a loud groaning sound from mother, and then it hit me, my movements hurt mother! So I tried to hold still and not to kick out. Then there was a very heated commotion outside. Someone was angry...at mother...about something. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I came to, I could hear mother talking to me sweetly.

Then there was a shift hard to the side. And I yanked at the hard organ that was in here with me, and it severed from the wall. I then felt that something was wrong. There was a pressure building up in my lungs, my body was being Oxygen deprived. I had to get out of here. I thrashed with all my might, this way and that. The pressure in my lungs built up more. I need air. Let me out! I thrashed hard to one side and 'CRACK!' Mother's spine broke. I need to get out. I need to get out! A few moments passed, and then I heard a screeching sound of metal, then another metal sound, and another. I NEED AIR! And just when I thought my lungs were going to suffocate, there was one last ripping metal sound, and then the wall was pulled open by a pair of pale white hands and I was lifted from the amniotic sack, and I gulped in a fresh breath of life giving air. LIGHT! Blinding! But my eyes got used to it quickly. A man's face, black eyes and reddish brown hair. He was...pretty. He smiled at me.

Edward: "Renesmee."

What? Renesmee? What is that? Comprehension; me, that is my name. The genetic memories in my DNA brought to mind another word. Daddy. He was the male voice I heard that I liked to listen to. He cut the umbilical cord with his teeth. Then another voice spoke in a quiet, weak voice.

Bella: "Let me. Give her to me."

It was the beautiful female voice I like to listen to. The person I love. The one my mind calls mother. I turned in her direction and I saw her. She was very pale, covered in sweat, her hair was all messy, and she was almost completely emaciated. There was another man standing over her, but I didn't get a good look at him, and he didn't look at me. Daddy brought me to her, and she wrapped her weak arms around me. I smiled at her.

Bella: "Renesmee, so beautiful."

She loves me to. I'm so happy. Then, some instinct took over, and fire burned through my throat. _'Bite. Drink.' _I bit into her skin briefly, then daddy pulled me away and gave me a reprimand.

Edward: "No, Reneesme!"

I then realized, I had hurt momma. I'm sorry. Then I could hear it, momma's heart stopped beating. Daddy quickly wrapped me in a blanket.

Edward: "Take the baby!"

Jacob: "Throw it out a window!"

Daddy looked flustered for a split second.

Rosalie: "Edward. Give her to me. It's ok. Edward, I'm fine."

Daddy handed me off and I was carried out of the room. I looked in the woman's eyes. She was beautiful. Long, flowing, gold hair. And black eyes. She smiled at me. Her body was cold and hard like daddy's.

Rosalie: "Hello," she said in a cooing voice.

"I'm your aunt Rosalie."

Rosalie? Beautiful name. I like it.

Rosalie: "Let's get you cleaned up, and then fed."

She took me into a bathroom where she set me in the sink and sprayed me with a little hose from the faucet until I was all clean. Then she rubbed some soapy lather on me, rinsed me, and wrapped me in a clean soft blanket. All of it took less then a minute.

Rosalie: "You are so beautiful. I'm going to take really good care of you."

She spoke in a sweet cooing voice.

Rosalie: "I love you."

Ok, I love her, I thought to myself. She was so sweet to me. I smiled at her. Aunt Rosalie then took me into the living room where she pulled out a metal bottle with a small sucking spout. She put the spout to my mouth and tipped it up just a little. I tasted the liquid inside the bottle, it was delicious. Very, very delicious; the taste was perfect, 1000 times better than perfect. I drink ravenously.

Rosalie: "Good girl."

She held me close, smiling at me, one arm behind my back as I laid back on her arm, her other hand supported my head after she set down the bottle, though supporting my head was unnecessary as the muscles in my neck were very strong, she must have been acting on some kind of set baby routine. She then held me up and pressed my chest to her shoulder so that I was looking over her shoulder. Wow! Who is this? He his handsome. I was looking into the eyes a man who was standing behind Aunt Rosalie. He looks to different from momma, daddy, and Aunt Rosalie. His skin was darker, more exotic. And I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Wait...he was the man upstairs with momma and daddy. How did I not notice him there before? I guess I just was focused on momma at the time. He looked angrily at me, but then his demeanor changed to shock and awe. And something happened to me as well. Some kind of telepathic link formed between me and him when we looked into each others eyes; everything that held me to the earth, gravity, my bond for this blond woman who held me, and the bond for daddy, all disappeared. What was left was a permanent attachment that was completely indestructible...to this man.

Jacob: "Renesmee!"

'Jacob Black', I thought. He is mine! The only other bond that was as strong was the one I had for momma.

I squirmed, trying to get my arms free from the blanket. I got my right arm free.

Rosalie: "What are you doing baby?"

I touched my hand to Aunt Rosalie's face as I tried to get free. 'I want my Jacob', I thought. I then felt something. An extension of the nerves in my fingers to my brain. I knew, maybe by some instinct, that my thoughts and memories, at the moment of my hand touching her face, that they had been, 'copied and pasted' for lack of word, on to her brain. Hmmm? Such a gift might come in handy. Less than a second had passed by when Aunt Rosalie reacted.

Rosalie: "Oh my god! What was that? Renesmee?"

I touched her face again in my struggle. 'I want my Jacob' I thought. I got both of my arms free and reached out to him.

Rosalie: "What do you want, dog?"

Jacob: "I just imprinted on Renesmee."

Aunt Rosalie had a look of hopelessness and disappointment, and then disgust and reluctant acceptance.

Rosalie: "...oh, crap!"

My Jacob tried to reach for me, but Aunt Rosalie tried to keep me to herself. I kept struggling, and eventually she reluctantly handed me off. My Jacob held me awkwardly but securely. I liked this. I was happy just to be with him. I touched his face to speak telepathically. I showed him his own face and told him, in my mind, not with words, but with feelings that I knew who he was.

Jacob: "Hey, there," he spoke to me tenderly.

"You are the most beautiful little thing."

I smiled at him. I was still a little hungry. And my first instinct, without thinking, was that my Jacob smelled good, as good as momma, and I bit into his arm and started to drink.

Jacob: "Ouch!" Though he said it with a smile and a giggle.

"Vampire through and through." And he kissed me on the cheek.

Aunt Rosalie broke into laughter.

Rosalie: "Ok, Jacob. That alone was worth everything."

Jacob: "If it makes her happy, then I'm ok with it."

* * *

It was a little while later after all the blood on the floor had been cleaned up that My Jacob and aunt Rosalie called the rest of the family in. First there was the two happy ones. A shorter girl with spikey black hair and yellow eyes.

Rosalie: "Reneesme, this is your Cool Aunt Alice."

She raised a camera and flashed a picture. It took me by surprise and I covered my face a second later. My Jacob handed me off to her. She took me and smiled at me.

Alice: "You are just the cutest little thing."

I placed my hand on her face and showed her her own face, and told her I loved her. Then there were the two darker skinned people like my Jacob.

Jacob: "Seth, Leah, this is the object of my imprinting."

Leah: "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

Jacob: "I'm afraid not. But now that I think of it, this is exactly what your advice was. 'If I imprint on someone it would break my connection to Bella,' right?"

Leah: "Yeah, but not like this."

Jacob: "Look Leah, I'm happy right now if she is. Now come here."

Leah walked over to him. He took me from Cool Aunt Alice and handed me to the one called Leah.

Jacob: "Hold her, you will love her like the rest of us. Renesmee, this is your Cool Big Sister Leah."

Leah took me reluctantly. I smiled at her and put my hand on her face and showed her her own face and told her I loved her. She then looked at me with awe and then smiled too.

Leah: "Your right. She's adorable."

I was handed off too everyone in turn. Next was Cool Big Brother Seth, who was a happy little punk. Then Aunt Rosalie's huge husband who was called Uncle Emmett. He adored me as I touched his face.

Then there was a tall blond man, and Cool Aunt Alice was on his arm.

Alice: "Renesmee, this is your Uncle Jasper."

Oh my god! What happened to his face! It's covered in teeth marks. Scary almost. He took me in his arms. I placed my hand on his scarred face and showed him his own face and told him I loved him. He smiled at me. It was then that a car pulled up outside and a second later there were two more vampires through the door. There was a tall blond man, he looked older, or at least more mature by appearance. And there was a brown haired woman, also more mature by appearance.

Carlisle: "What happened?"

Rosalie: "Bella gave birth. Edward opened the uterus with his teeth. Bella named her Renesmee, then her heart stopped."

Jacob: "Edward injected a massive dose of vampire venom right into her heart, and pumped her until it started beating again. She's undergoing the transformation now."

The blond man went upstairs. The motherly looking woman came to me.

Esme: "Hello, there. I'm your grandmother Esme."

She is so sweet. I smiled and touched her face, and showed her her own face in her mind.

Esme: "How did she do that?"

Rosalie: "She is remarkably gifted."

She held me for a little while longer, then turned to Aunt Rosalie.

Esme: "Rose, your eyes are as black as coal. You need to hunt. Don't worry we'll take care of her."

Rosalie: "You're right. I'll go."

Aunt Rosalie came over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

Rosalie: "I'll be right back, ok."

She then ran out the door.

Esme: "Alice, can you find some baby clothes for her. I'm going to run her a bath."

Jacob: "I'm going to tell Sam."

Jasper: "Why? So he can come to kill the so called vampire spawn?"

Jacob: "No. Because he needs to know, that's why. Plus, she is safe now. In fact she now has the same status as Emily, Kim, Claire, and my sister Rachel; she is now under the protection of the entire pack. No wolf may kill the object of another wolf's imprinting, if they did the two wolves involved would fight to the death. It's a pack law. More important than protecting humans from vampires, more important than our treaty with you, it is our most absolute law; and there are no exceptions."

Seth: "Wait! Jake? Maybe we should think this through. They might become hostile at your presence."

Leah: "I agree Jacob. How do we know they won't just come here to kill Rina...Reneess...ma'...sorry. How do you pronounce it?"

Jacob: "You know what? Just call her, Nessie. And I don't think Sam will disregard our imprinting on her. Plus she's not what we first thought; she is completely benign. Leah switch to wolf form and run patrol until I get back. Seth, stay here."

My Jacob then went out the front door.

I watched him through the window as he stripped down to his underwear and then I was shocked as he burst forth as a giant wolf and at vampire speed ran into the woods.

Alice: "I'll see if I can find some baby clothes for her."

Grandma took me into a bathroom. Not the same one as before, this bathroom was larger and it had a very big bathtub. She turned on the faucets and the bathtub began to fill with water.

When the bathtub was full, she unwrapped me from the soft blanket and put me into the tub while she knelt on the floor outside the tub.

The water was hot, but not hot enough to burn me. The water was deep, too deep for my feet to touch the bottom. I found swimming easy, I paddled my feet this way and that and I could easily keep my head above the water, but grandma always kept a hand on my shoulder anyway. The water was very soothing and relaxing. I got excited and slapped my hands down on the water splattering grandma. Sorry. But she didn't seem to mind. She just smiled and laughed. She took a plastic bottle and squirted some thick floral scented liquid into my hair. She rubbed it around until it formed a good lather. She then pressed down on my head dunking me under the water and then pulled me up a second later, being all rinsed off. I shook my head and sputtered and sneezed. She lifted me out of the water and wrapped my naked body in a thick fluffy absorbent towel. She rubbed me down with the towel until I was all dry. She ruffled up my wet hair with the towel until it was just lightly damp.

Esme: "There you go, all clean."

Cool Aunt Alice came in with a bundle of clothes.

Alice: "Let's dress you up."

First they put a diaper on me, which was unnecessary; I was born potty trained. Then Cool Aunt Alice had me try on several different things, but grandma put her foot down and just had me wear one thing. Then they put some think full length stockings over my legs and hips and considered me complete. They then turned me towards the mirror. The other me looking back at me was was beautiful, with short but thick curly reddish brown hair, pale pinkish skin, and chocolate brown eyes. They had dressed me in a pale purple silk dress, just my size.

At that moment Aunt Rosalie came in. She was wearing clean clothes and her eyes were a bright yellow.

Rosalie: "Hey Renesmee. Aren't you all squeaky clean. Let's tackle that hair."

She took a hair brush and started to gently stroke my scalp with the tips of the bristles, it felt nice. Then the older blond man came in with a assortment of objects.

Rosalie: "Renesmee, this is your grandfather, Carlisle."

He came in close and I reached out and touched him. I showed him his own face in his mind.

Carlisle: "Remarkable!"

He was in awe. He then had me sit on a scale. Why? What was the purpose of this.

Carlisle: "39 pounds! That's heavy for someone as small as her. The flesh of the tissues in her body must be significantly denser than that of a normal human."

He then took a thermometer.

Carlisle: "Open your mouth."and he put it in my mouth. "Don't bite it."

He waited until the thermometer beeped, and he then took it out.

Carlisle: "107.1 Fahrenheit. That's hot."

I reached outward touched his face. 'I'm hungry' I thought.

Carlisle: "She needs another feeding."

He took out a cup. I reached for it, but before I took it, I smelled it. He held the cup close, it was filled with some kind of white stuff. It smelled like rot and earthy. I groaned, wrinkled up my face, and held my hands out in front of me like a shield.

Rosalie: "Ok, I think she doesn't like it."

Carlisle: "Well, she is half human. And she has a fully active normal human digestive system. I see no reason why normal human food won't sustain her. It was worth a try."

Grandpa took it away and held out the other bottle full of blood. I reached for it and took it.

Carlisle: "Don't spill, Renesmee."

It tasted good and filled my stomach. Then I began to feel fatigued. My eye lids drooped. I yawned, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Renesmee learned Jacob's name from the brief telepathic link at the moment of imprinting on him. I love constructive criticism. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 2: The First Three Days)


	2. The First Three Days

Chapter 2: The First Three Days

When I woke up, I was in the arms of Aunt Rosalie. I stretched and yawned. I looked around and I was in the living room. It was about then that My Jacob, came back. He was with another man. He looked like the other wolves.

Sam: "Carlisle."

Carlisle: "Sam. I'm glad you came."

They shook hands. Then turned in my direction. My Jacob, came over and took me from Aunt Rosalie. He then brought me over to the one that grandpa referred to as Sam.

Jacob: "Sam, this is the object of my imprinting. Nessie, this is your big brother, Sam."

I reached out and touched his face. I showed him his own face, and told him that I love him. He looked at me with awe.

Sam: "Oh my god! She is adorable! I can not believe that this is the vampire spawn that I feared would destroy us all!"

He smiled at me with gloating affection.

Carlisle: "Perhaps we should discuss the treaty?"

Sam: "Of course."

My Jacob, carried me to the couch and set me on his lap.

Carlisle: "So, I think the first order of business is, the hopeful end of hostilities between our two families, as Jacob explained that his imprinting on Renesmee has made our two families, extended family."

Sam: "Of course. And we only were prepared to destroy Nessie, as we felt she was an uncontrollable monster that would destroy us all."

Carlisle: "That is understandable. We thought the same thing, though some of us took a chance on it, and we got lucky; turns out she's completely benign."

Sam: "I think the next matter is that Edward bit Bella."

My Jacob, interrupted him.

Jacob: "Three exceptions on that. One, Bella chose it, it wasn't forced on her. Two, at the time of Bella being bitten, you considered the treaty null and void. And three, as the rightful Alpha, I gave Edward permission."

Sam: "That's fair. So, how shall we renew ties?"

Carlisle: "Well, firstly. I would like permission to save people's lives with vampire venom. Though it will be highly unlikely that I ever will again, and an absolute last resort if I do."

Sam: "Well, I suppose if you can keep them under control, it would be alright. And no more then one newborn vampire at a time."

Ok, at this point I thought the conversation was kind of boring. I began to squirm in My Jacobs arms. I touched his face.

'Where is momma?' I thought. And I showed My Jacob an image of momma's face.

Jacob: "Your mom can't see you right now, Nessie. She's hurt and she's healing. She can see you in a few days."

Sam: "When Bella's transformation is complete, will she be like the young vampires back in the spring?"

Carlisle: "We're not sure. Most newborn vampires have no idea what's happening to them when they're bitten, and then feel the thirst. Bella is mentally prepared. Only time will tell."

My Jacob looked at my body with an odd face, and tugged at different parts of my dress.

Jacob: "Hey Alice, Esme, and blondie. This dress that you dressed Nessie in, it doesn't fit."

Aunt Rosalie, Cool Aunt Alice, and Grandma, were there in an instant. Grandpa looked at me closely.

Carlisle: "Her body's size has increased by approximately nine percent since she was born."

Rosalie: "Her hair is longer too."

Aunt Rosalie took me from my Jacob.

Rosalie: "Let's change your clothes, Nessie."

They took me into the other room, where they put me into another outfit.

Aunt Rosalie then took me upstairs and into one of the rooms.

Rosalie: "Edward, someone is here to see you."

Daddy turned in my direction and walked over to me. I smiled and reached in his direction. He took me in his arms, and I touched his face. I showed him telepathically his own face and told him that I loved him, but he seemed to take no notice of it or have any reaction to it.

Edward: "I love you too."

He kissed me on my forehead. I saw momma lying on the hospital bed there in the room. She looked pale and emaciated, but she was cleaned up, there was no more blood on her body, her hair had been washed, dried, and combed, she was wearing a blue dress, and I could hear her heart beating very strongly.

I reached for her, and then I touched daddy's face. 'I want momma.' I thought.

Edward: "Soon sweetie. Your mother needs to heal, and change first."

What did he mean by that? I touched his face. 'Why does momma need to change for?'

Edward: "Your mother is human, but in order to heal her wounds I needed to put a great deal of vampire venom into her. But the venom doesn't just heal her, it is transforming her into a vampire, like the rest of the family."

I understand. I let the matter rest. Daddy began to hum a beautiful melody, I laid my head against his shoulder as I listened and felt my eyes get heavy under the lullaby of his voice.

A little while later, daddy, who didn't want to leave the room without momma, handed me off to grandma. She took me downstairs, where My Jacob, Big Brother Sam, and grandpa had just finished talking. Grandma handed me off to my Jacob. I then felt hungry, and I bit into My Jacob's arm and started to drink.

Sam: "Jacob, what is she doing?!"

Aunt Rosalie burst into laughter.

Jacob: "Well, she is a vampire."

He kissed me on the forehead.

Sam: "One of our concerns before she was born was that she wouldn't be able to control her thirst."

Carlisle: "She's just a baby. She will learn to control her thirst. We all will make sure of it."

Sam: "Very well. I assume she's not venomous?"

Jacob: "No, she's not."

Carlisle: "What if she was?"

Jacob: "Vampire venom is poisonous to us."

Grandpa raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Carlisle: "Interesting."

Big Brother Sam, stood up and headed for the door.

Sam: "I need to return to the reservation."

Carlisle: "Thank you for coming, Sam."

Sam: "No worries, Dr. Cullen."

Jacob: "Sam?"

Sam: "Yes Jacob?"

Jacob: "I don't know if you want to keep seven wolves in your pack, but I was thinking we could split them down the middle. Five to each pack. And I want my two best friends back on my flanks."

Sam: "Sounds reasonable."

I fell asleep.

* * *

And when I woke up it was the next morning. Grandpa had the scale and tape measure. Why? What was the point of that. He measured me from my forehead to my toes. Then I spread my arms wide as he measured my arms from side to side. I was heavier too. I was getting thinner as well, but not lighter. My hair had grown significantly, it was long, thick and full, and was almost down to my shoulders. Aunt Rosalie, liked to brush it, I liked when she did it as well.

Grandpa kept putting the awful icky white stuff in my cup at feeding time, I couldn't stand the stuff. I frequently saw my Jacob, and Cool Big Brother Seth, eating sandwiches, but that didn't smell much better.

Aunt Rosalie took me outside. By the trees I saw some pretty little birds on the ground pecking at different spots. I touched her face.

'I want to go over to see the pretty birds.' I thought.

She walked me in the birds direction, but before we got very close, the birds took flight and we're gone.

She then handed me to my Jacob. And she then asked him if he would help me find some birds that I could see up close.

My Jacob carried me over to the tree where we then sat down on the ground and he poured few little seeds into my hand and he told me to toss them on the ground near us.

A little while later the pretty sparrows returned. They pecked at the ground where I had tossed the seeds. They hopped closer and closer on their tiny little legs.

* * *

They changed my clean clothes five times that day because I kept getting too big.

* * *

The next day, started out like the last one. I bit my Jacob when I got hungry. They changed my clean clothes for a slightly bigger outfit. Grandpa tried to feed me baby formula which I refused. Grandpa measured me, I didn't always listen to what they were saying, but it was something about 'tracking my rate of growth', boring. I asked again where momma was. He said she was still transforming.

It was later in the day when I heard daddy's voice.

Edward: "Carlisle, it's time."

Carlisle: "Keep the baby away."

I could hear momma's heart upstairs speed up.

It was just me, Aunt Rosalie, and my Jacob in the room. Everyone else had gone upstairs to momma's room.

I then heard momma's heart stop. After another minute there was some conversation upstairs with everyone. Then everyone came downstairs, but no momma and no daddy. I touched Aunt Rosalie's face.

'Where is momma?' I thought.

Rosalie: "Your father has taken your mother hunting, it is important."

So they all just sat around with me.

* * *

It was two hours later when daddy and momma came back. I couldn't see them though. My Jacob went outside.

Jacob: "Seth, Leah."

I then knew that the two large wolves outside had gone to my Jacob's flanks.

Edward: "Carefully Jacob. Maybe this isn't the best way,"

Jacob: "You think it would be better to let her near the baby first? Isn't it safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

Edward: "It's your neck I guess."

Jacob: "I gotta say, Bells, your freak show."

Edward: "Watch yourself mongrel."

Bella: "No, he's right, the eyes are really something aren't they?"

Jacob: "Super creepy. But not as bad as I thought it would be."

Bella: "Gee, thanks for the amazing compliment."

Jacob: "You know what I mean. You still look like you, sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as…you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you are still here. Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

Bella: "You will?"

There was a pause.

Jacob: "Thanks. I didn't know if you would be able to keep it from her, promise or not usually you just give her everything she wants."

Edward: "Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off."

Bella: "What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

Jacob: "I'll explain later. First let's get this show on the road."

There was then a response from the wolves.

Jacob: "Cool it guys. Stay out of this."

There was another pause out there outside.

Jacob: "Come on bells. Do your worst."

Another pause.

Jacob: "I'm getting older here Bella. Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

Bella: "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Jacob: "Look who's talking."

Bella: "Okay, so I passed, right? Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

Jacob: "It's nothing you need to worry about this second."

My Jacob came rushing inside and stood in front of me and Aunt Rosalie. And then she came into view standing beside daddy.

And then, there she was. It was momma. At least I thought it was momma, she looked different, her skin was pale white and her eyes were bright scarlet red. Daddy was shirtless, and momma was wearing daddy's shirt. Momma's hair was all messy and she was covered in blood, it didn't smell very good. I place my hand on Aunt Rosalie's neck and asked her if that was momma. She patted my hand that I had on her neck.

Rosalie: "Yes, that's her."

I looked back in momma's direction and I smiled. I stretched out of Rosalie's arms and reached towards momma. Momma stepped towards me and everyone blocked her. I did not pay attention to the argument that then took place.

I got so impatient that I screamed in frustration. Everyone patted me and tried to calm me. Aunt Rosalie handed me off to my Jacob. I touched his face and told him that I wanted momma. Then momma took me in her arms but my Jacob did not let go. I placed my hand on her cheek and I showed her the memory I have of her the moment after I was born.

Bella: "What was that?"

Edward: "She showed you the first memory that she ever had of you. She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

Bella: "How did she do that?"

Edward: "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She is gifted."

Bella: "I remember you too."

She kissed me on the forehead as I pulled on a lock of her hair, which was a beautiful brown that was almost to her waist.

Jacob then began to tug me out of momma's arm's.

Jacob: "Haven't we experimented enough for one day? Okay, Bella's doing great but let's not push it."

Momma looked irritated at my Jacob and she tried to pull me back.

Bella: "What is your problem Jacob?"

An argument began between daddy, Aunt Rosalie, and my Jacob. I didn't really pay attention to the details of the argument.

Bella: "No!"

Momma was very upset. She let go of me and held her hands at her sides, stiffly. Daddy wrapped his arms around her tightly. My Jacob held onto me and stepped back.

Bella: "Rose, take, Renesmee."

My Jacob handed me off to Aunt Rosalie.

Bella: "Jacob, outside."

My Jacob then rushed out the door.

Bella: "Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me. Go stand in front of Renesmee."

Daddy let go of momma and came and stood in front of me. Momma rushed out the door at vampire speed and then was face to face with my Jacob. I watched through the window into the backyard. I was scared, was momma going to hurt my Jacob?

They argued about the morality of a werewolf imprinting on an infant. My Jacob said that it wasn't his choice and that he didn't choose too, and that he doesn't think of me that way.

Jacob: "Come on Bells, Nessie likes me too."

There was a pause.

Bella: "What did you just call her?"

Jacob: "Well Bells, that name that you came up with is kind of a mouthful and,"

Bella "You named my daughter after the Loch-Ness monster?"

Momma then sprang at my Jacob. No! I panicked. She could kill him. But Cool Big Brother Seth, jumped in front and, CRACK!, Cool Big Brother Seth's shoulder broke when momma made contact. 'Sigh', that was close. My Jacob was not hurt.

Momma backed off immediately. Big Sister Leah, growled.

Jacob: "Leah, stop!"

Big Sister Leah obeyed. Grandpa went to Cool Big Brother Seth's aid. Daddy led momma back inside. As they passed me and Aunt Rosalie, at vampire speed I reached out and grabbed momma's arm. I want momma.

Bella: "No, no, no, sweetie. Mommy needs to calm down, ok. I want you to go with Aunt Rosalie. I'll play with you later, l promise. I love you."

She kissed me on the forehead and pushed me towards Aunt Rosalie.

* * *

Daddy changed his shirt, and stood next to momma while grandpa tended to Cool Big Brother Seth's shoulder. Aunt Rosalie took me outside to where she and my Jacob fought over who's turn it was to feed me.

They took me back inside, where Seth was asleep wearing a cast, and Grandpa brought out the scale and tape measure.

Carlisle: "Time to measure Ness...ah, Renesmee."

Bella: "Oh, you do this often?"

Carlisle: "Four times a day. She's still growing fast."

Oh, not again. Being measured is so boring. No matter, I stretched out helpfully for him.

Momma had a worried look.

Bella: "What do we do?"

Carlisle: "The rate of growth is slowing. It will take a few more days of measurements to track the trend."

When grandpa was finished, I wanted momma to hold me. I started to squirm. I touched Aunt Rosalie's face. 'I want momma!' I thought.

I was handed to momma. She put one arm under my butt, and one hand behind my back. I touched her face.

I showed momma my memory of her charging at my Jacob, and that I was glad that Jacob wasn't hurt by Seth leaping in front, I wanted momma to know that Jacob belonged to me that he was mine.

Bella: "Oh wonderful, perfect."

Edward: "It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us."

Jacob: "I told you she likes me to."

I showed momma that I liked it when on Rosalie brushes my hair. How boring it is that grandpa has to measure me so many times each day.

Edward: "It looks like she's going to give you a run down of everything you missed."

I then showed momma the human blood that they feed me in my cup. Daddy grabbed me out of momma's arms and momma was then being held by uncle Jasper.

Bella: "What did I do?"

Edward: "But she was remembering being thirsty. She was remembering the taste of human blood."

Jasper: "And?"

Edward: "And nothing at all it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

Daddy handed me back to momma.

Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."

Uncle Jasper then left.

Edward: "He'll be back. He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life."

Bella: "Is he mad at me?"

Edward: "No. Why would he be?"

Bella: "What is the matter with him then?"

Edward: "He's upset with himself, not to you, Bella. He's worrying about…self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

Carlisle: "How so?"

Edward: "He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've all thought, or if with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now, perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

Carlisle: "But that's not fair. Everyone is different. Everyone has their own challenges, perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the natural. Perhaps this is her gift, so to speak."

Edward: "That's an interesting theory and quite plausible."

My Jacob was asleep with Cool Big Brother Seth. While grandpa, Aunt Rosalie, and daddy are having some discussion that I wasn't paying attention to. My attention was focused on momma, my hand on her face and I told her what had happened during the day, I wanted her to know me and I liked it this way while momma held me. I had momma all to myself, but it wasn't long before I began to get sleepy, but I didn't want to go to sleep yet, I wanted to tell momma more about myself, but my alertness became fuzzy, my head and my eyelids drooped again and again, until I let out a huge yawn. I close my eyes and laid my head against momma's shoulder and I was out.

* * *

When I came to, I was in grandma's arm's. I stretched, yawned, and then looked around. Momma was gone, so was daddy, and so is my Jacob. I touched grandma's face, I showed her a picture of mom's face, 'where is momma?'

Esme: "Your mother and father will be back soon. They just went out for the night."

I wasn't going to accept that has an answer, 'I want momma now!'

Esme: "I'm afraid that you are just going to have to wait, sweetie."

I was a little bit more demanding, I thought maybe that would get me what I want. The rest of the family showed up. Grandma took me back to the bedroom, Aunt Rosalie was there, as well as Cool Aunt Alice. The clothes that I was wearing were getting a little tight. So they brought out another outfit that was a size larger. They then took me to the living room and set me on the floor and then grandma handed me a set of silverware. I bent and twisted the metal. It was actually kind of fun.

It was then that there was a knock on the glass door. And there was momma. I pointed at her excitedly and chucked the spoon on the floor. Momma came in and picked me up. We smiled at each other widely. I placed my hand on mom's face, I showed her the image of a cup full of blood, 'I'm hungry.'

Momma winced. I'm sorry, momma doesn't have a tolerance for human blood, it's harder for her, I knew this, I should be more careful.

Daddy went towards the kitchen, possibly to get my breakfast.

Bella: "How long has she been up?"

Rosalie: "Just a few minutes. We would've called you soon. She's been asking for you, demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second best silver service to keep the little monster entertained."

Aunt Rosalie didn't seem upset, though her words might say different.

Rosalie: "We didn't want to bother you."

I can't quite tell, but there was some kind of hidden meaning in the words, but I knew that it was something that I shouldn't ask.

Bella: "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll like the cottage. It's the magic. Thank you Esme so much, it's absolutely perfect."

Uncle Emmett then began laughing.

Emmett: "So it's still standing. I thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you two doing last night, discussing the national debt?"

Momma seemed slightly upset, but she seemed to disregard it.

Bella: "Where are the wolves today?"

I was curious about that myself, my Jacob never leaves my side.

Alice: "Jacob took off this morning pretty early. Seth followed him out."

Bella: "What was he so upset about?"

I saw the cup in daddy's hand. I reached for it. Momma looked at it to, only she stood there utterly frozen.

Rosalie: "Bella, give Renesmee to me."

Momma then took a deep breath, and stretched out her hand towards the cup.

Bella: "Give me the cup. I have to learn to do this sometime. Plus, it should be me anyway, I am her mother, traditionally I'm supposed to breast-feed her."

Daddy handed the cup of blood to momma. Momma then held the cup of blood close to my mouth and kissed me on the forehead.

Bella: "Drink up sweetie."

I began to drink. I did not pay attention to the conversation that the rest of the family was having. After I finished eating, my Jacob had arrived.

There was then a very heated discussion and confrontation between momma and my Jacob. Jacob seemed to have gone to someone to talk to them. Momma was upset that he had talked to them, and now that person was coming here. I didn't really understand everything that was going on, but that was the gist of it. Jacob began to explain how everything was okay, and how everything was going to work out.

I wanted my Jacob to hold me, I smiled at him. I bent my waist forward leaning out of momma's arms and reached towards my Jacob. Momma held on tight and pulled me back. After my Jacob's explanation, momma began to feel slightly better about what he had done. I paid attention as best I could. Momma then needed to prepare for something.

My Jacob took me from momma. Aunt Alice came back into the room. She directed Jacob and Seth to get out of the way while Big Sister Leah went outside. Momma then put on contact lenses that made her eyes look brown. The whole family then began giving her tips on how to act human. Momma sat down on the sofa.

Bella "Jacob, I need Renesmee."

Alice: "Bella, that doesn't help me see."

Bella: "But I need her. She keeps me calm."

Alice: "Fine. Hold her as still as you can, and I'll try and see around her."

My Jacob handed me off to momma. Momma held me on her lap with me facing her. Daddy sat down beside her, placed his arm on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes.

Edward: "Renesmee, someone very special is coming to see you and your mother."

He wasn't referring to me in the third person like everyone usually does. He was talking directly to me, but he wasn't just giving me some affectionate anecdote like everyone does when they speak to me, I knew he was trying to convey a very important message, something that he needed me to understand. I looked back into his eyes.

Edward: "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

I placed my hand on his face, I then showed him an image of me touching everyone's faces.

Edward: "Exactly. And he's going to make you thirsty, but you mustn't bite him, he won't heal like Jacob."

Bella: "Does she understand you?"

Edward: "She understands. You will be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You will help us?"

I placed my hand on his face again, I showed him an image of me biting my Jacob, 'is it okay if I still bite my Jacob?'

Edward: "No, I don't care if you bite Jacob, that's fine. Maybe you should leave Jacob."

Jacob: "I told Charlie I'd be here. He needs the moral support."

Edward: "Moral support. As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

Jacob: "Repulsive?"

It was only about another minute later when a car drove up outside of the house. The car door opened and closed and someone came up to the front door. He knocked. I got a little nervous and shy, I then hid myself under the curtain of momma's hair. Grandpa answered the door.

Carlisle: "Hello Charlie."

Charlie: "Carlisle. Where's Bella?"

Bella: "Right here dad."

The man came into the room.

Charlie: "Is that you Bella?"

Bella: "Yep. Hi dad."

So this was my other grandfather, momma's father.

Jacob: "Hey Charlie. How are things?"

Charlie: "Bella?"

Bella: "It's really me. I'm sorry dad."

Charlie: "Are you okay?"

Bella: "Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse."

Charlie: "Jake told me that this was necessary. That you were dying."

Bella: "Jacob was telling you the truth."

Charlie: "Well that makes one of you."

I then sniffed. I smelled his sent, it wasn't quite the burning fire in the throat that momma feels, but his sent made me feel parched and hungry, and I felt a very strong animalistic desire to bite him. Much like how my Jacob makes me feel.

Charlie: "Oh, this is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

Edward: "My niece."

Charlie: "I thought you'd lost your family?"

Edward: "I lost my parents. My biological older brother was adopted like me, only by a different family. I never saw him again after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

This was a downright lie, not true. But I understood why daddy said this, it was important that grandpa remain deceived.

I peeked out from under momma's hair and sniffed at grandpa's smell again, I looked at grandpa's eyes only briefly and then looked away.

Charlie: "Well, she's a beauty."

Edward: "Yes."

Charlie: "Kind of a big responsibility though. You two are just getting started."

Edward: "What else could we do?"

Daddy gently ran his fingers over my cheek. Then his finger pressed against my lips. I understood what he meant, a reminder to me, no biting.

Edward: "Would you have refused her?"

Charlie: "Hmph. Well. Jake says you call her Nessie?"

Bella: "No we don't. Her name is Renesmee."

Charlie: "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could,"

Bella: "She's mine, I want her."

Charlie: "You gonn'a make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward: "Carlisle is a grandfather too."

Charlie: "I guess that does sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

Grandpa was really close now, and his scent was very strong. I shook off momma's hair and looked him full in the face for the first time. Grandpa was in shock, Jacob stood up and walked over to grandpa and patted him on the back

Jacob: "Need to know Charlie, it's okay I promise."

Grandpa seemed a little more determined now.

Charlie: "I don't want to know everything but I'm done with the lies!"

Edward: "I'm sorry. But you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going be part of the secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protected Bella and Renesmee, as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Grandpa glared at momma.

Charlie: "You might have given me some warning kid."

Bella: "Would it really have made this any easier?"

He knelt on the floor in front of us, I could see the vein in his neck pulsing, my thirst became intensified, I was also interested in him as a person, and on a scientific level, he was so much different from the wolves and the vampire family. I smiled at him and reached my hand out towards him. Momma grabbed my hand and held me back.

I smiled at him showing my teeth.

Charlie: "Whoa, how old is she?"

Edward: "Three months. Or, rather she's the size of a three-month-old more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

I then lifted my arm and wordlessly waved hello to him. He had a look of shock and surprise on his face.

Jacob: "Told you she was special didn't I?"

Edward: "You see Charlie, even though she's only my niece, Bella and I don't think of her that way. Even though she's only been in our legal custody for the last few days, as far as we are concerned she is our real daughter and nothing will ever change that…we love her!"

Grandpa didn't seem to have a response to that, but the look on his face indicated that he understood completely.

Jacob: "Oh come on Charlie. I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

Charlie: "Just what is your part in all of this Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?"

Jacob: "Well I could tell you all about it, Billy knows absolutely everything, but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo,"

Charlie: "Ungh! Never mind."

Jacob: "Everything is going to be great Charlie. Just try not to believe anything you see."

And then we all sat down and watched football until I fell asleep in momma's arms.

* * *

At some point while I was asleep, momma got upset and growled and hissed which woke me out of my sleep. I looked around. Where was grandpa? His scent was still in the room, but it was dissipating, its source was no longer renewing it. I touched momma's face and asked her where grandpa was.

Bella: "Charlie will be back tomorrow."

Uncle Emmett then made some anecdotes that were a little too adult for me. Momma then proposed a wager of pride, respect, and honor. She suggested an arm wrestling match of whether uncle Emmett could make fun of her even more or not at all.

We all went outside. Uncle Emmett and momma place their elbows on a boulder and locked their hands together.

Emmett: "On the count of three. One, two, three,"

I saw uncle Emmett shove his arm against momma's, really hard. But momma wouldn't budge. She waited only a brief moment where she then slammed uncle Emmett's hand into the rock.

Uncle Emmett was a little disappointed. He punched the boulder in a temper tantrum, shattering off a portion of the boulder, and then told momma that he wanted a rematch in the morning. Momma then told him that the superior strength of the newborn would not wane by then, but he insisted.

Momma then placed her hand on the solid rock, closed her fingers, and lifted out a handful of gravel. She seemed amused by this. She then karate chopped the boulder and it broke in half. I thought it was funny. Momma then proceeded to break the boulder into small pieces with her fists and feet. I then couldn't help it I let out a heartfelt laugh.

Momma then turned in my direction having heard it.

Bella "Did she just laugh?"

Everyone looked at me with a shocked expression.

Edward: "Yes."

Jacob: "Who wasn't laughing?"

Edward: "Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog."

Jacob: "That's different. Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

I frowned at my Jacob's comment when I placed my hand on daddy's face.

Bella: "What does she want?"

Edward: "Less dignity. She was having almost as fun much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

Bella: "Am I funny?"

Momma then took me from daddy's arms and offered me a shard of rock in her hand.

Bella: "You want to try?"

I smiled at her and took the stone with both of my hands. I squeeze the rock with all my might. There was a tiny grinding sound and a bit of dust, but I couldn't seem to crack the rock open. I was a little disappointed at myself, but I know I would get stronger as I got older. I offered the rock to momma again.

Bella: "I'll get it."

Momma then pinched the stone into sand.

I laughed and clapped.

The sun was setting, and a ray of it broke through a hole in the clouds, and as it shone on us, every vampire in the family sparkled with rainbow glitters, except me. I was a little disappointed. Though, I was not completely different, my skin in the direct sunlight had a faint luminosity.

I touched momma's face showing her I was disappointed.

Bella: "You're the prettiest."

Edward: "I'm not sure I can agree to that."

Daddy looked stunning in the direct sunlight.

Jacob: "Freaky, Bella."

Daddy thought about what My Jacob had just said, and commented on how amazing momma is.

I thought. I could not believe how lucky I am. That I was born into this family. My life is perfect...

...may it never change.

Keep reading for Chapter 3: The First Three Months)


	3. The First Three Months

Chapter 3: The First Three Months

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to post. I've been working on several projects. Enjoy**

Mama took me into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water, just like grandma Esme did. She helped me undress and and put me into the hot water. I got excited and slapped my hands down on the surface of the water which splashed mama, but she didn't mind. Everything I did seemed to impress her, I guess parents are just like that toward their kids.

Mama began rubbing me down with a soapy washcloth, I just remained still and luxuriated in the pampering. She washed my hair with shampoo. After I was rinsed, she lifted me out of the water and wrapped me in a big thick fluffy white towel and rubbed me down with the corners.

Aunt Alice came in with a new outfit, just my size, as the last one apparently didn't fit anymore. I yawned and felt my eyes get heavy as mama passed me off to Aunt Rosalie.

I touched mama's face.

'Aren't I going to sleep with you?' I thought.

"We will show you the cottage tomorrow." said mama.

"Your mom and dad are going to go back to the cottage on their own right now." said Aunt Rosalie.

It then seemed like uncle Emmett giggled in his throat with a twitch of a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Aunt Rosalie's arms. She smiled at me. I reached up and touched her face.

'Where's mama?' I thought.

"She'll be here soon." said Aunt Rosalie.

Grandpa Carlisle came in the door with a large sealed plastic box.

"I managed to get my hands on a huge order of blood down at the blood bank for quite a price." said Carlisle.

I touched Aunt Rosalie's face.

'I'm hungry.' I thought.

And I reached for the box of blood.

"No. We will get you your cup." said Aunt Rosalie.

The rest of the day went as normal. Grandpa Carlisle measured me, which was boring. Mama and daddy showed up. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had me try on at least twenty different outfits, and were constantly snapping pictures at me with the camera.

* * *

My human grandpa, who was the chief of police, kept coming over everyday. He adored me but I would never communicate to him like everyone else. The very next day, grandpa came over with several others. An older man who seemed unable to walk, so he was in a wheel chair. And a older woman, big brother Seth, and big sister Leah were with her.

"Nessie, this is our mother, Sue Clearwater." said Seth. "It's okay to talk to her telepathically." he said the last sentence in a whisper so grandpa couldn't hear.

She came up close and I put my hand on her cheek. Like everyone else I told her I loved her and showed her her own face. She smiled at me and looked at me with awe. I was then passed to the man in the wheelchair. My Jacob introduced him.

"Nessie, this is my father, Billy Black." said Jacob.

I repeated the same introduction to my Jacobs father. He too seemed to be quite taken with me.

Later that day, there were six other wolves that arrived by either running in wolf form, or by car. Mama carried me in her arms towards them, with them was four other humans. Two seem to be around Mama's age.

"Nessie, this is my sister Rachel." said my Jacob.

She was pretty. I liked her. I introduced myself to her telepathically when I touched her face, and then I did the same to the other girl.

"And this is Kim," said my Jacob. "They are the objects of the imprinting of Paul and Jared."

Two of the large boy's came over to me and put their arms around Kim and Rachel. I then introduced myself to them telepathically by touching their faces.

Then the shorter, but much more muscular boy walked over to me, hanging onto the hand of a toddler. Mama then pressed her finger over my mouth.

"No biting!" Mama said firmly, "Sweetie, this is Quil, and I have never met her, but I assume that this is Claire."

I introduced myself to them telepathically. The little girl wasn't much bigger than I was, it was nice to meet someone almost my own size, but at my rate of growth, I'll be bigger and older than her in a short time. Then I met Embry, Collin, and Brady.

"Well," said the one called Embry, "you're right. She's adorable, and as you said; completely benign."

Then Sam brought over to me an older woman, who had been hanging onto his arm. All my gosh! What happened to her face! It was all scarred and disfigured.

They then told me a very long and interesting story about the imprinted girl Emily getting hurt because of Sam. They told me that the Quileutes transform because of us. 'Well that seems unfortunate.' I thought to myself.

Every single person in the entire pack, which I was told was now my extended family, was completely in love with me. I felt so happy being so loved by everyone.

* * *

As the days went by, Mama had to frequently leave and not come back for a few hours. Grandpa Carlisle told me that it was because she was out hunting, because she was a newborn vampire, and that her thirst was much worse than theirs. But she always came back in a short time.

* * *

The next day, mama held onto me as my Jacob had phased into a giant red brown wolf, and I didn't now what it was, but I felt just as close to him in his giant monster form as I was to him in his human form. And as mama held me, they both ran. The trees flew past us so fast, I could see every detail with perfect clarity, it only took me a fraction of a second to pick it all up. The speed was exhilarating, I hoped we could do this all the time.

We then arrived at a little house in the middle of the woods.

"Here we are." said mama.

We entered the front door. My Jacob followed us in wearing shorts.

They walked me into a room that was supposed to be my bedroom. The crib had bars that were made of wrought iron. I could have broken then if I was really pressed, but for no effort intended, the bars would not break.

"This will be your room." said Mama, "and this is where you will sleep." she gestured to the crib.

She showed me the rest of the house. Mama was right, this little home was magic. I'm going to like living here.

* * *

Mama and I always got alone mother-daughter time at night before bed. She said that it was an evening ritual that human women do with there kids called bedtime stories.

First she showed me some big thin books with thick pages. I was excited when she opened the book in front of me, but then I was disappointed. The book was full of poorly drawn cartoon pictures and the dialogue was very dumbed-down, intended for someone of very poor intelligence. I picked up the kid's story instantly, and I could see how it would be in interesting to Quil's imprint, Claire. I however, needed something a little more stimulating. I touched mama's face and told her. She then thought.

"You know what sweetie?" said mama, "Would you like to hear a commonly known fairytale? It's a story about another human hybrid."

'Another human hybrid?' I was curious. I looked at her with interest. I touched her face.

'A human hybrid, like me? Tell me.' I thought eagerly.

She didn't read to me from another book. Instead, she told me the story from her memory. She told me the story of a mermaid, mama said the creature was supposed to be half-human half-fish. I touched mama's face and my imagination immediately conjured up an image of a human who was amphibious, all scaly from head to toe, with gills on their neck, webbed feet, and fins on their legs, arms, and back.

Mama laughed.

"No sweetie. A mermaid looks like this."

And she drew on a piece of paper a human girl with a bra made of two seashells, and the lower half of her torso and legs as a giant fish tail.

It seemed silly to me, but then some humans might say that the idea of vampires and werewolves is silly.

Mama then told a detailed story of a mermaid who was a princess of an underwater kingdom. She then saves a human man from drowning, and turns out to be a handsome prince. She then falls in love with him and then sells her soul to a witch to become human, and he loves her too, and they live happily ever after.

'Hmm' I thought to myself. The story left something to be desired, but way better than the picture book.

And that went on every night.

I didn't like hearing the same story twice, so it was a new story every night. Sometimes it is someone else who reads me the bedtime story, like Aunt Rosalie, or Grandma. My Jacob told me my favorite story, or at least it became my favorite after he told it to me for the first time, he told me a legend about how the Quileute Werewolves first came to be. It was exciting, and awe inspiring, and the only story I liked hearing over and over again.

I found reading quite easy. Words, letters, numbers, symbols, and numerals of any kind, my brain seemed to understand easily. The first time I read poetry out of a book to mama she told me that she needed to read to me because she needed me to fall asleep, but I couldn't help but feel that she was disturbed by my advancement.

* * *

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had just finished their morning fashion show of having me model baby clothes. Mama was just getting back from grandpa's house with a few personal items. I was sitting on Aunt Rosalie's lap. Some of the family was out and it was about time for grandpa Charlie to show up. But for some reason he had not shown up today. I liked seeing him because he was different from everyone else. But the simple fact that he wasn't here was what concerned me. I touched Aunt Rosalie's face and I asked her where grandpa was.

"I don't know where Charlie is Nessie." said Aunt Rosalie.

I then thought, maybe Aunt Rosalie simply did not know where grandpa was. I turned in mom's direction. I thought maybe Mama would know if Rosalie simply didn't know.

"Mama," I spoke aloud out of my mouth, "where is grandpa?"

But rather than an answer, everyone in the room was looking at me with shocked faces. I didn't know what it was. The only thing I did was ask were grandpa was. Then I realized, this was the first time that I had ever spoken aloud. It was never necessary for me to speak aloud before, for everyone that I had ever wanted to speak to at any given time was always within arm's reach. I don't get it, did they think I was incapable of normal speech. But a second later it seemed obvious to me, they merely assumed that I would not learn how to speak until much later on.

Mama continued to stand there in shock. I decided to ask again.

"Where is grandpa, Mama?"

"He's busy at the police station, sweetie," answered Mama, "He will not be coming over today, most likely he will be here tomorrow…Renesmee, how long have you been able to speak?"

"I have always been able to speak Mama. I simply never felt it necessary before today."

That seem to answer all of her questions for now.

* * *

And that went on for the next few weeks. And then when I was only 25 days old, I was sitting on the floor after a morning bath and feeding. Aunt Alice was placing flowers around the room in vases. Everyone was paying attention to their own pursuits, I think maybe the novelty of everything had worn off in my first three weeks. I want to make an impression, I wanted to show off what I could do that I had never done before. In an instant I got to my feet and I walked across the room with perfect poise and grace.

My Jacob broke into applause.

"You walked!" said My Jacob excitedly, "Way to go Nessie!"

And then everyone joined in on the applause. But I couldn't help but feel that the looks on everyone's faces indicated a hidden worry. I didn't get it. No matter, maybe it was nothing to worry about.

Well, I thought to myself, if I surprised everyone by just walking, might as well run off some energy. I walked over to the sliding door I slid it open and I walked out onto the balcony, and hopped up onto the ledge, and then jumped and fell the one story down, and landed on the ground gracefully. My feet were bare, but the sharp rocks and twigs didn't penetrate my skin, and even the feel of them felt as soft as a carpet. The rest of the family was at my side in an instant, then I ran, everyone kept up with me easily, and I ran fast. I don't know how fast I ran exactly, by the fast math that I was doing inside my head estimated 41 miles an hour. I jumped and was about to catch a tree branch when I was caught her in mid-air by Mama.

"Now be careful sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt." said Mama.

I touched Mama's face.

'But Mama, I knew I wouldn't get hurt.' I thought.

Mama then relented. I think she knew that I was right, though they had never wanted to test the strength of my skin, they knew that it was as hard as metal. Nothing was going to hurt me.

* * *

The next day it was feeding time, and I was sitting in the living room of the big house on mom's lap, and I was waiting for daddy to bring me my cup, but instead, daddy brought me human food. They had been trying to get me to eat human food for weeks, I had always rejected it and I found that after a while they would just bring me a of blood. This time daddy looked slightly angry at me. What had I done wrong?

"Renesmee honey," said daddy, "we love you, and were very very proud of you. But there's something that you need to understand. In our family we do not drink human blood. Now we have allowed you to drink donated blood from the blood bank, but it is time that you learn to eat normal human food like a human. Or you learn to find your own animal blood like the rest of the family does. Now I'm not mad at you sweetie, but you have been a little stubborn about this, and all parents have to teach their children discipline. You young lady cannot get everything you want, in this case, it's been nothing but human blood all the time, now you can either eat human food, or hunt for animal blood."

I knew that he was right. Maybe I had been a bad girl by always refusing the food that they were giving me. I bowed my head and averted my eyes, I felt slightly ashamed. Daddy presented the plate to me, it's looked like chocolate cake.

"Now sweetie, the baby formula that we tried to feed you was a bad idea." said Mama, "And some of the other healthy choices aren't much better. So we are going to try something that most human parents would usually not try, something less healthy but better tasting."

"Try this chocolate cake." said daddy, "If you don't like this human food, I don't know what you will like."

I sniffed it. It didn't smell good, but I thought it could be worse; it smelled better than the baby formula. I took a bite, chewed it, and swallowed. Eww! Gross! I didn't like it. But they made me eat the whole thing. I felt no thirst. I felt full. But I didn't want to have to eat this. My Jacob's hot dogs and pizza weren't any better. It touched daddy's face.

'I think I would like to try hunting.' I thought.

So they took me for a run out into the woods. We traveled for quite a ways until daddy pulled us to a stop. We ducked behind some bushes. About forty yards ahead of us was a herd of deer.

"Okay sweetie," said Mama, "I want you to run right at the deer, catch it around the neck, break the neck, bite into the primary artery, and just drink until there's no blood left in it."

I could smell the animals. They didn't smell very good. They were beautiful, amazing animals the deer. But I knew that they weren't going to give me anymore human blood to drink, so it was either this or human food, and I will admit that the deer do smell better than the human food tastes.

Mama, daddy, and my Jacob watched me as I looked directly at the closest deer, I thought about my thirst, and inhaled the scent of the animal, and I could hear the beating of its heart. And then suddenly, I felt something within me, it was a monster-like animal instinct, the desire to hunt. In that moment, I was no longer just a happy little girl like I've always been for my first month. Now, I was a hunter, I was a predator, I…was a VAMPIRE! At vampire speed I ran straight at the deer. At the last fraction of a second it took flight but it was too late, I caught it by the head and broke its neck and then bit into the primary artery. My mouth sucked at the bite wound like a vacuum cleaner. Moments later the animals veins went dry, and I let go. The taste, it had nothing on human blood, but I will admit, it was way better than the chocolate cake.

Mama, daddy, and my Jacob were standing over me with smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing baby," said Mama, "and we are so proud of you."

* * *

We were out hunting at the beginning of December. Call it childish stubbornness, but I adamantly believed that I was a better hunter than My Jacob, and he was always challenging me to catching the biggest deer in a herd, and rubbing it in my face whenever he wins, though I'm not one to talk, I rub it in his face whenever I win. I still preferred human blood, and some times they still fed it to me if for some reason they couldn't take me hunting, but if it couldn't be helped, the animal blood was fine if I could beat My Jacob at hunting. It was snowing. With my perfect eyesight, fast math, and information processing, I could see every individual snowflake in my line of sight. They were all different, not a single one was identical to another. They were all uniquely beautiful in their own way; the geometric patterns that they all form when the tiny droplet of water in the air freezes, the mathematical details of the laws of physics of it.

Mama and daddy had been telling me of some kind of trip we all were going to be taking to South America. A new place, that will be interesting.

Mama and my Jacob were talking about responsibilities. He had at his tribe and his pack for why he shouldn't come with us. I wanted him to come, I didn't want to be apart from my Jacob. But my attention was on the snow flakes. I shifted my weight from foot to foot poised to spring, and I jumped up into the air, caught a snow flake in my hand, landed in front of mama, and showed her the perfectly formed little ice crystal in my hand before it melted.

"Pretty, but I think you're stalling, Nessie." said Jacob.

I know why we are here. I'm supposed to feed. I don't want human food, but I don't want animal blood either. I would rather wait till I'm much hungrier before I hunt.

Leaped into my Jacob's arms, and placed my hand on his face.

'I'm not thirsty right now.' I thought.

My Jacob gave me an evil smile.

"Sure you're not thirsty, Nessie." said my Jacob, "You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again."

Those words stung me! I leaped out of Jacob's arms, flipping backward and landing gracefully on my feet. Well, I'll show him! I rolled my eyes at the idea that Jacob would beat me. Mama smiled at the look on my face. I headed out of the clearing and into the trees to find a herd of deer. Jacob was right behind me, only now I knew he was in wolf form. But mama was not with us. Maybe she wanted a moment alone. She'll be along. I picked up the scent of a herd of deer, and wasted no time in picking out, and running straight at the the biggest one that I immediately saw in my line of sight. There might have been a bigger one if I had turned my head from side to side a little, but that might have cost me a fraction of a second that would have allowed Jacob to get it. I grabbed it's head and with vampire strength, broke the neck.

The one I had got was the buck, the alpha male of the herd. My Jacob thought he got the bigger one, but he saw he was wrong when he looked in my direction.

"Mine is bigger." I said.

Mama had just come into the clearing where me and Jacob were bending over our kills. She looked distressed. Jacob growled at the looked on her face, sensing trouble. Mama held out her arms and I took that as a signal that I was to jump into them, so I did.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's probably nothing. Hang on, let me check something."

Mama pulled out her cellular telephone and hit a single button.

"Edward, quickly, bring Carlisle. I saw Irena, and Irena saw me, and then she saw Jacob, and then she got mad, and then she ran off. She seem so upset at Jacob's presence. I feel so bad!"

Grandpa had told me about our Alaskan cousins. But I had never met them.

Grandpa and daddy arrived a minute later with Seth and Leah. Mama said where cousin Irena went and daddy and grandpa went to find her. My Jacob poked mama in the shoulder blade with his nose, and we all ran towards the house. I was so focused on beating Jacob at hunting that I didn't even get to feed. They are just going to have to feed me from the stock pile of donated blood. 'Oh well, to bad.' I thought to myself sarcastically.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I will post again soon. Please review.**

(Keep reading for Chapter 4: The Month of December)


End file.
